Vampiric Desire (Wakko)
by AllaroundFanatic
Summary: An AU of Vampiric Desire (which is also an AU, so an AU of an AU if that makes sense) where Wakko is turned into a vampire instead of Yakko. So what happens when the Warner known for having a black hole for a stomach has to deal with a different kind of hunger?
1. Chapter 1

**My head needs to stop thinking about alternate versions.. But they're so fun to write..**

**Anywho, this is a little drabble version of Vampiric Desire where Wakko is turned instead of Yakko. Hope you enjoy!**

**Obligatory Notice: Animaniacs does not belong to me; it belongs to Warner Bros. Entertainment.**

_It hurts.. It hurts so much…_

Wakko laid on the living room floor, quietly groaning and whimpering as he held onto his stomach. Being the Warner who "packed away the snacks", it was difficult for him to experience (or deal with, for that matter) any type of painful hunger. But this.. This was the absolute worst fit of hunger he had ever faced in his life. He felt as if he was actually dying. And the worst part was that he didn't know if he was exaggerating or not.

At the moment, he and Dot were the only ones in the water tower after their older brother left to go get groceries almost two hours ago. _Yakko, please come back soon.. _He thought as he looked apprehensively at their open bedroom door. _I don't think I can control myself from attacking Dot.._

As he laid in pain, he remembered the last conversation he had with Yakko shortly after he had been turned.

_Wakko nervously approached his big brother, who was currently sitting on the couch watching the television. Yakko turned his attention from the TV to the newcomer. "Hey, Wak. What's up, bud?"_

_The younger Warner brother played with his fingers and avoided eye contact as his tail twitched anxiously. "Um, well…"_

_Yakko noticed his distress and patted a seat on the couch for him to sit in. "C'mon, talk to ol' Yakko." Wakko obliged and climbed on, situating himself beside him. "So what's wrong?"_

"_Uh.. it's.. it's just.." He mumbled quietly, still trying to put his words together. Yakko jokingly put a hand to his ear and slightly smirked. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What was that?"_

_Wakko looked down at his feet. A few more seconds of silence passed before he turned to look at his brother. "Dot smells really good!" He blurted out, before putting his hands to his mouth._

_Yakko raised a confused eyebrow. "That's it? What, is it her perfume or somethin'? Why're you embarrassed about that?"_

_Wakko shook his head fervently. "No, no, that's not what I mean!" He sighed. "Yakko, you know how I'm a vampire now?" The eldest nodded his head gravely. "I think it's something else that I'm smelling.."_

_It didn't take long for Yakko to understand what he was getting at; he gave him a sympathetic look. "Oh…" He took his baby brother into his arms and held him close in a comforting embrace as he rubbed his back. "Don't worry, Wak, we'll get through this."_

"_It's not just that!" He whined. "Dot smells _really_ sweet! And like food, too!" He paused and buried his face into Yakko's chest. "But I think.. the worst part is.. part of me _wants_ to know how her blood tastes.." Yakko continued to rub his back, but stared off with an understanding but grim frown._

_Wakko turned to him and clutched his hat in slight frustration. "I know that she's scared of vampires! Plus, that's our little sister! I can't eat 'er!" _

"_Then how 'bout getting blood from me?" The older Warner offered._

_His face would've paled if it wasn't already white. "I can't eat you either!" He cried. "Yakko, I'm scared," he began, his Scouse accent shaking as he went on. "I don't wanna turn into a monster and hurt someone.. But I'm getting hungry.. What should I do…?" He now sounded as if he were about to cry._

_Yakko lowered his head and nuzzled his nose and forehead with Wakko's. "Shh.. There, there, it's gonna be okay, Wak." he cooed. "Listen," he started softly. "If you're so worried about hurting someone, I think you should fight off that urge to attack." _

"_But I have to feed on other people's blood," Wakko countered. "Don't I have to in order to do that?"_

"_Ah, but here's the thing," the oldest began, waving his index finger in a know-it-all (but loving) manner. "Sure, you have to feed, but I think you have the power to _not_ go wild and attack someone for it. You should just ask." _

_Wakko looked down at his feet again, still doubtful. "Hey, I know you're known as "the living garbage disposal of the lot" who doesn't have a second thought about eating everything in his path, but I think you can do it."_

_The younger brother turned to him. "...Do you really think so?"_

_Yakko smiled. He then took off Wakko's beloved hat and ruffled his head. "I _know_ so, sib."_

_Wakko giggled as he tried to wrench his hat back from his brother, who kept holding it away from him. Eventually, Yakko relented and put it back to its rightful place. Before Wakko hopped off the couch and headed back to their room, he gave Yakko a grateful hug. "Thanks, big brother."_

_Yakko hugged him back. "Anytime, Wakko."_

Wakko stared at the floor as he recalled the last thing Yakko said to him. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. _Thanks for believing in me, bro. I don't wanna let you down. _Looking back at the bedroom door replaced his smile with a frown. _But I feel like I might.. I'm so hungry… _He cursed himself for not dealing with his hunger sooner. _Why was I so stupid?_

He shook his head vehemently. _No! I can't! I won't attack Dot! _

He could smell her aroma from his spot in the living room and it made him drool. _Ughhh, why does her blood have to smell so delicious? _He unconsciously licked his lips just thinking about having a taste of it.

Suddenly, he felt a powerful surge in his head. He cried out in pain and surprise as he held his head.

_Please…! Make it stop!_

_You know you can't take this hunger any longer, Wakko._

_What the…?! Who are you?!_

_I'm you, silly. And I know that you know that you want to feed._

_Well, yeah, but—_

_So just take the blood that you want. I know you want to._

_No way! I can't hurt my lil' sis!_

_Oh, really? We'll see about that…_

The battle had already decided a victor before it finished. Before the sensible part of Wakko's mind knew it, he got up from the floor and started to head towards the bedroom.

_Wait! Stop! What are you doing?!_

_What does it look like? It's getting late and I need to have my dinner._

If Wakko had a choice, he would've had a horrified look on his face. _What?! No! Don't hurt her!_

_It's too late, Wakko. You need to eat before you starve. Besides, nothing wrong with filling yourself with something tasty._

The middle Warner fought desperately hard to take back control of his body, but it was to no avail. The predator had taken over.

When he looked inside, he saw his target sitting at her dresser. He grinned and headed towards her.

Meanwhile, Dot had grown bored and started playing dress up earlier. She had taken off her famous flower scrunchie and played around with many of her hair and ear decorations.

With her ears not currently being restrained by any of her decorations, they pricked attentively at the sound of paws on the floor. She turned around to see her brother. She was about to greet him happily with a smile, but her features quickly turned to fear as she got a good look at him.

Wakko had a transfixed gaze on her as his eyes were now glowing blood red and his fangs were extended. If his figure wasn't so distinct, he would've almost looked like a different creature entirely.

The Warner sister got out of her chair and separated herself from Wakko; she didn't like this one bit. She looked at him and smiled nervously. "Oh, h-hey, Wakko. W-What's up?"

Dot received no response and a few more seconds of uncomfortable silence passed. "H-Heh, what's wrong? Did your brain finally decide to bite the dust?" She teased, trying to get some agitated reaction from him, like usual.

But again, there was no response from him. Her fears were growing by the second and she had to get out of there. She began backing away while still facing her brother, who followed her. "Well, if you're not gonna talk to me, t-then I'll just leave," she huffed. "Yakko's more fun to mess with, anyway." She was lying through her teeth; Dot loved to mess with her more immature brother often and obviously she knew Yakko was still out. But she needed something, _anything_, to distract him, or at least buy her time. She could tell Wakko was hungry; any doubt of that was erased when she caught him run his tongue over his fangs.

Dot was nearing the bedroom door. "N-Now, if you don't mind me, I'll be using the ladies room. Okay, buh-bye." She turned around and prepared to bolt out the door, but Wakko suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking her only means of escape. He then slammed the door and crouched down on all fours. He leered at her and stalked towards her as he started to growl hungrily.

Dot's heart rate began to skyrocket as she could only continue backing away. Her eyes widened when Wakko unsheathed all of his claws. She remembered stories that Yakko told them about how rambunctious Wakko got with his claws when he was younger; seeing them now, knowing that he was possibly going to use them on his own sister, greatly unsettled her.

To her horror, she found her back touch the wall. She looked around to see anything that would help her escape from the ravenous wrath of her brother, but to no avail. She was trapped.

As soon as her eyes met Wakko's, he growled and leapt at her. The youngest Warner shrieked and shifted to the left to dodge his attack. Although he missed his target, he landed perfectly on all fours. After seeing Dot out of the corner, he ran after her.

She ran all around the room before reaching the bunk beds. She started to climb up to the top as an attempt to slow him down. Unfortunately for her, Wakko's feral state did not deter him from keeping an eye on his prey. He began to climb the ladder as well and as Dot was about to pull herself onto the top, he swiped at her paws.

Dot hissed in pain upon getting to the top and seeing that she had no other option, she jumped back onto the floor. She landed on her feet, but quickly fell down to her knees. Rolling herself so that she laid on her back, she promptly inspected her left leg. Wakko had made a medium-sized scratch that threatened to spill the faintest of blood. It had hurt, but it was nothing that she couldn't recover from.

But before Dot could attempt to get back on her feet, her heart stopped as she felt Wakko's presence and him holding her down. The game of cat and mouse was over.

She looked at his ravenous gaze fearfully. "W-Wakko, please.." She pleaded. "I-I-I know you're hungry, but please.. Don't do this.."

Wakko bared his teeth at her in a snarl and let out a low warning growl. His snarl turned into a smirk as her pleads quieted down into frightened whimpers. His nose burned from the sweetened smell of her now adrenaline-filled blood and he started to salivate. Yes, now was the perfect time. He lowered his head to her neck and ran his tongue ravenously over his mouth. He then opened his mouth and let out a soft hiss as he prepared to enjoy his much-wanted meal.

Unfortunately (and fortunately for his victim), he was interrupted by the door opening and a nasally voice that called out, "Wakko! How many times do I have to tell you not to bite your sis— _Oh_, right."

Wakko angrily looked up from his feeding to see Yakko at the open door, as he looked between the furious expression of his little brother and the terrified (and pleading) look of his little sister. He slowly began to walk toward the two.

Watching him get closer to them set the vampiric Warner even more off the edge. He snarled fiercely at his intruder and stood protectively over Dot on all fours, claws still unsheathed. He wasn't going to let anyone take him away from his prey, not without a fight.

Yakko stopped in his tracks at his snarl and his fur stood on end when he caught sight of his claws. His eyes widened as he saw the scratch mark on Dot's leg and put two and two together. He looked on with a worried expression. _Oh, Wakko… Dot… I'm so sorry I let this happen, sibs… _His brows then furrowed in resolve. _But I'm gonna fix it. _

He continued to walk toward his siblings. Wakko continued to snarl at him, but Yakko held his ground. Seeing that the older Warner was no longer intimidated by his warnings, he decided to take further action. He leaped at his brother, claws ready to strike.

Luckily, this was exactly what Yakko had been hoping. He swerved around and grabbed his feral sibling by the back of his turtleneck and held him away from him, halting his attack. Wakko struggled immensely to try to get out of his grasp; he clawed wildly and repeatedly snapped his jaws at his hand, face, and body, all the while growling in an attempt to falter him.

He then summoned a toon-proof glass cage with air holes and gently set him down in it, shutting it afterward. Still undeterred, Wakko clawed at the glass.

_He's determined, I'll give him that much, _Yakko mused. Despite the current situation, he faintly smiled. _But that's my bro. _

Snapping out of his thoughts, he quickly turned his attention to the other matter at hand. He went over to his wounded sister and held her. "Sis, are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm okay," she started. Her gaze travelled from her brother's down to her leg. "But Wakko got me with his claws.."

The oldest sibling pulled out a first aid kit from his hammerspace and took out a large band-aid. He gently applied it to her wound and wrapped up her leg with a gauze.

Dot couldn't help but roll her eyes at her brother's overprotectiveness. "Uh, don'tcha think the gauze a bit much for a scratch, Yakko?"

"You never know, my sister sibling," he smirked, nuzzling her. He turned his attention to the cage where Wakko had stopped his assault and was now lying on its floor, facing away from him. "Now let me take care of our brother."

She smiled and nuzzled him back. "Be careful, Yakko." He gave a thumbs up before walking back to the cage.

He cautiously tapped his finger on the glass. "Hey, Wak," he called out softly. "It's me, your big bro Yakko."

His brother's voice made Wakko's ears perk up and he only slightly turned around enough so he could look at him. Instead of the rage that had been present ever since he stepped back inside the tower, his face now had anguish and regret. He looked the same as when he approached him just a few days back, except a few tears managed to escape this time.

Yakko slightly smiled. "Yeah, bud, I'm here. Listen, I'm not gonna beat around the bush any longer 'cause I can tell you're in pain right now. I know you're starving at this point, so just take some of my blood. It's okay."

Wakko could only stare at him. After a short eternity, he raised himself on all fours and retracted his claws before further transitioning onto his natural two feet. He placed his hands on the glass, still staring longingly at him.

His older brother continued to smile and nodded. "Yeah, sib, I'll let you out." He opened the cage and gently held him in his arms, nuzzling him as he sat down.

Wakko's predatory mind wanted to wrench himself out of Yakko's embrace and go straight for his original target. But his normal mind had overruled that decision; he was desperately hungry and just wanted the pain to stop…

Yakko tilted his head for his brother to have access to his neck. "Go ahead, Wak," he urged. "Just try not to hurt me _too_ bad."

Upon seeing his neck, Wakko immediately raised his head up to it. Wanting to finally satiate his hunger, he licked his lips and sank his fangs into his vein.

Yakko flinched and let out a strangled yelp. He gritted his teeth before somewhat relaxing as his brother sucked on the wound. Wakko tried so hard to be as gentle as possible as he devoured his brother's blood, but his desire to be rid of his starvation made that hard to do. He found himself gripping onto Yakko tightly, and he seemed to suck on the wound a little more greedily as he went on.

Yakko could feel the added pressure to his body, but he didn't show any weakness for the sake of his siblings. He began to breathe heavily so that he didn't pass out and softly stroked Wakko's back up and down. "Just take what you need, sib," he said, in-between breaths. "It's okay."

As he did that, he caught a glance at Wakko's tail wagging frantically from side to side. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that; even though Dot's blood might've been sweeter, his blood tasted pretty good too, he assumed. The Warner sister herself looked a little disturbed at her brother's slurping, but she couldn't look away. She became a little more relieved when she saw Yakko give his famous grin at her.

A minute passed before he felt the grip of Wakko's fangs loosen as the middle Warner lifted his head away from his neck. The intense glow of his eyes had now disappeared, and he hissed happily as he ran his tongue over his lips and fangs to make sure he didn't waste a drop. He closed his eyes and smiled in ecstasy as he retracted his fangs.

Seeing his brother in his own little world, Yakko quickly took out a small band-aid and tenderly applied it to his wound. Looking back at Wakko's drunken expression, he chuckled, bringing Wakko out of cloud nine, who looked at him apprehensively. Yakko only smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. "So, judging by your tail, my blood wasn't too bad, huh?"

Wakko made a confused face before the teenager pointed at his tail, which was indeed still swishing happily. He blushed and held it close to him, smiling sheepishly.

His attention then turned to his younger sister, who was now slowly walking towards her brothers. His eyes widened in horrible realization when he saw the gauze wrapped around her leg. He looked back to Yakko and saw the band-aid on his neck and gasped. I_ did that...? _

He held his head down and away from his siblings as tears began to sting his eyes. He never really minded his siblings seeing him cry, but he was too ashamed to face them. _Yakko... Dot... I let you both down... _He broke down into quiet sobs. "I'm sorry," he croaked out. "I'm _so_ sorry." He continued this mantra to himself.

His brother and sister were instantly at his side. They held him in a loving embrace and nuzzled each other softly. "It's okay, Wakko," he heard Yakko's voice call out. "We're fine."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Dot's. "I don't blame you; you were just starving."

Wakko's sobs had now quieted down into sniffles. He was glad that his family wasn't angry with him, but he still felt incredibly guilty.

"You didn't do anything wrong, sib," Yakko reassured. "But we're gonna make sure that this doesn't happen again, alright?"

Wakko was still silent. His siblings gave him one more nuzzle as they repeated "It's okay." After an uncomfortable silence, he nuzzled them back. "..Okay." He hugged them tightly. "T-Thanks, sibs."

Yakko and Dot smiled. "No problem, Wakko," they chorused.

"You know we'll always love you," his sister added.

Wakko finally smiled back at them and hugged them closer to him. He knew, as the middle child, that he was probably the one likely to mess up something. He never exactly minded this stereotype after _Animaniacs_ ended since he rarely ever _did_ mess things up. But he felt like this was the greatest mistake he had ever made in his life. But somehow, he knew that he would bounce back from this. He knew that he was going to keep making mistakes as big as this; it was inevitable, anyway. But if he had his family by his side…

_...then it was going to be okay._

**Alright, did anybody catch the reference? If you did, good job, but you get nothing. ;D**

**Yeah, the ending is kinda corny, but oh well, I like stuff like that anyway. ;)**

**I finally got to write more of my favorite Warner! And I'm really glad at how this turned too! Again, hope y'all enjoyed it!**

**As always, if you have any comments, leave a review, constructive criticism is allowed, all that good stuff.**


	2. Aftermath

**(gasps) What's this? Could this be.. an actual _continuation_ of a fanfic? No.. it can't be.. It's been so long…**

**But indeed, it is! I was debating whether or not this should be another oneshot, but I think it would make more sense if I continued it here.**

**And one more quick thing I wanted to mention: thanks to all the people who've reviewed and/or followed my Animaniacs fics so far! Specific shout-outs go to... (bigger gasp) preciouslittletoonette?! And animaniacsqueen?! Two of the queens of the community took the time to read my fics?! Oh, thank you, thank you so much! I love your Animaniacs fics and I can't wait to see more from y'all! If you haven't read them yet, then why are you here? Go read them already; you won't regret it! ;)**

**Anyways, that's enough chatter. Hope y'all enjoy!**

_Three days later_

In the water tower, Wakko laughed to himself as he watched some good old-fashioned Marx Brothers on the television. Yakko had again left the tower, promising that he would be back soon, but Wakko quickly got bored and promptly put on some quality entertainment to pass the time. The Marx Brothers always cheered him and his siblings up, anyway.

His brain suddenly registered the sound of a throat clearing and he looked to his left to see his sister tapping her foot impatiently with an unamused expression. Despite her seemingly annoyed attitude, she couldn't help but find herself smirking. "Come on, I thought you were supposed to have _better_ hearing now."

Wakko playfully frowned and stuck his tongue out at her. He quickly retracted his tongue and smiled. "Hey, Dot. If you wanted to watch, you know you could'a taken a seat already," he said, patting said seat on the couch.

"Well, _duh_, dummy, I know that," she retorted, rolling her eyes. "But it's not that." She then slightly averted her eyes from her brother and spoke in an almost uncharacteristically shy manner. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

He tilted his head quizzically and turned off the TV before hopping off the couch. "Really? What is it?"

"You might not like it," she warned. "But... Well... you remember what happened a few nights ago?"

Wakko's features quickly fell. His ears lowered and he looked away from her with a saddened expression. "Oh… Yeah…" Please, how could he _not_ forget? He knew he could be ditzy sometimes, but you didn't just forget attacking your own family out of severe hunger.

Dot sensed his distress and gave him a quick but tight hug. "Hey, don't worry, Wakko. It's okay; we're all okay." She then pointed to her leg. "See? I'm fine." Indeed, her leg had the gauze taken off and there was no indication that an injury had occurred in the first place.

"Well, we're toons. We can heal fast like that," he said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, yeah, but that's besides the point." She continued softly as she nuzzled his side. "The point is that me and Yakko don't blame you for it and we still love you."

His expression was still downcast, but he wrapped an arm around her and returned the nuzzle. "Yeah… I know… But I still feel guilty…"

"Well, I kinda wanted to ask something about that," she started. Wakko looked to her anxiously and inquisitively. "Ya know how you went after me 'cause you liked the smell of my blood?"

He nodded shamefully, casting his gaze back to the floor. She also looked away from her sibling, trying to form the right words. A quick silence passed. "Do.. you still want some?" She asked softly.

The middle Warner perked up in surprise and faced her apprehensively. "Huh?! What-What do you mean?"

"Like, do you still.. wanna know how it tastes?"

Wakko didn't respond. His mind was going a million thoughts each second, his first and primary thought being, _Why is she asking me this?_ He already didn't like the topic of conversation, but he really didn't like where this question was going.

After a long stare-down with his sister, he nodded slowly. He hated to admit it, but he couldn't lie. Ever since the attack, he remembered being very disappointed about not being able to feed on Dot. The disappointment had wavered with each passing day, but it was still present. Here he was, craving for his sister's blood when he wasn't even hungry anymore, and Wakko slightly hated himself for it.

Strangely, to Wakko, the youngest Warner did not look disturbed at this new information. In fact, her face was slightly narrowed in a pondering manner. She sighed. "Honestly, I expected that." Wakko's ears lowered again.

"Hey, it's okay, bro," Dot soothed. "I can't help it if my blood is like that and you can't help it for wanting it, so there's not really anything to blame there." After a brief pause, she sighed exasperatedly. "Let me get to the point already," she muttered to herself.

She stared pointedly at her brother, softly hugging his side. "Wakko, if you _really_ want to right now, you can have some of my blood."

With his mind still going at a rapid pace, it took a second for her words to register. He looked at her in wild surprise. _"What?!" No way she's serious about this…_

But indeed she was. Wakko had rarely remembered a time where her eyes looked with such a soft determination. However, it did not give him ease. He pulled away from her and fervently shook his head, clutching it. "No! No way! I can't hurt you again!"

To his further horror, he found his vampiric instincts rising. His fangs began to extend and his nose began to burn at her sweet scent. _No! Why is this happening?! I already fed! Stop it!_ He closed his eyes and whimpered softly. _Please… I don't wanna hurt her again…_

He felt gloved hands hold his own and he hesitantly opened his eyes to see his sister glancing back at him, concerned. "Hey, hey, you won't hurt me." Despite his distraught state, he couldn't help but raise an annoyed _"Really?"_ eyebrow. "Okay, shut up, I know it will," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "But you won't hurt me as much as last time. Your eyes aren't glowing, so you're still in control, right?"

Wakko nodded. _Don't know if I _will_ be for much longer now…_ Tired of being in such a distressed state, he sighed and took his hands off his head. He continued to look at her anxiously. "But aren't you scared of me? I mean.. _look_ at me.." He said sadly, gesturing to his fangs.

Dot shook her head. "I _was _when you attacked me, to be honest, but not now. Let me tell you something, Wakko. My fear of vampires hasn't changed. Trust me, I still think they're mostly creepy bloodsuckers," she started, slightly cringing. "But I'm not scared of _you_. You're my brother; I know you wouldn't even _dream_ of seriously hurting an innocent person willingly. So for you, what do I have to be scared of?"

Wakko's eyes slightly widened. "Re-Really?" She nodded and smiled. "But.. what if I attack someone again?"

She nuzzled his face. "After what happened, I'm pretty sure you have the sense to not let that happen again," she said lovingly.

Despite her insult, he smiled and nuzzled her back. "Yeah.. I guess you're right.." He retracted his head to glare at her playfully. "But I don't recall _you_ ever being innocent, miss _Angelina_," he drawled with mock contempt.

"That's _Princess_ Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca to you!" She declared, her finger in his face. "Get it right," she huffed.

"Nah. Too long," he grinned.

A short silence fell between the two siblings before the youngest spoke up. "Well? You still want my blood, right?"

Wakko briefly glanced at her neck before meeting eye contact with her again. He nodded shyly.

Dot gestured him to sit down and settled herself in his lap. She tilted her head to better reveal her neck. "Go ahead, Wakko. It's fine."

Wakko held her by the shoulders and nuzzled her neck, taking in her deliciously sweet scent; he had to will himself not to salivate. He closed his eyes and smiled, letting out a few satisfied purrs as his tail began to swish happily.

_Okay, Wakko, let's not lose control now,_ he reminded himself. _You're doing good; don't mess it all up._ He softly licked her neck once before opening his mouth. _Here goes nothing…_ With that last thought, he struck his fangs into her vein.

Dot let out a small yelp and her own tail became erect from the pain. She tried not to cry out for Wakko's sake, but the sting was too much to bear silently. She gritted her teeth for a few seconds before she let out a deep breath to relax herself as the pressure of the sting began to fade away. When she felt her brother suck on the wound, she started to breathe in and out.

It didn't take long for Wakko to become entirely engrossed in his feeding. He really tried to not be so greedy, but he couldn't help thinking it: Dot's blood was just so _good_! _So much sweeter than Yakko's,_ he thought. He found himself gripping the wound a bit more forcefully as he savored his little snack. His tail began wagging rapidly and he purred once more.

As much as he wanted this bliss to last, he knew he had to stop; it wasn't supposed to be a full feeding, anyway. He let go of his grip on her shoulders and neck before giving it a quick lick to clean up the blood leaking from the two holes he made. He rushed to the bathroom and came back with a single band-aid, which he gently applied to her neck.

"So did I meet your expectations?" She grinned at him.

Wakko sheepishly blushed and smiled, his tail back to swishing at a slower pace. "Yeah.. you really _did_ taste sweet.. You sure you're okay?"

"I can assure you that I am completely fine," she smiled. "So that should curb the craving now, right?"

He nodded. Wrapping both his arms around her, he kissed her forehead. "Thanks so much, Dot. I love you, sis."

She wrapped her arms around him as well. "You're welcome, Wakko. I love you too."

They spent a few more moments enjoying their embrace before Wakko pulled away. "Uh, how are we gonna explain that to Yakko?" He asked, pointing at the obvious bandage.

She shrugged, making a "_I dunno_" sound. Then she grinned again, this time mischievously. "Wanna freak him out and pretend something bad happened?"

"Should we really do that?"

His sister shook her head matter-of-factly. "Nope."

"Would we get in trouble if we did?"

"Most likely."

After pondering briefly, he also grinned mischievously. "Alright, I'm game. Let's do it."

**And that's it! I should write more fluff like this, cuz I enjoyed it. :)**

**As always, if you have any comments, leave a review, show some constructive criticism, you all know the drill.**


End file.
